


pee writing practice

by secretsalamander



Category: uxckvl;b;nlvjcyufcigt98yhp[ohogfli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsalamander/pseuds/secretsalamander





	pee writing practice

You piss all over yourself, your clothes, _MY_ floor, and you start crying about it. Disgusting.

Ugh. God Goro, you couldn't wait TWO HOURS? TWO MORE _FUCKING_ HOURS?! How old are you, four? You are seventeen for fucks sake! Next time you decide you can't hold it anymore, i'll make you drink your piss right off of the ground. Haha! And better yet, I won't allow you to piss for a _entire_ day. If I see a single drop come out of you voluntarily or not, If I feel the slightest wet spot on your underwear i'll make sure you'll _NEVER_ be able to go again. Got that?

Hehe. Or maybe i'll put you in diapers? "I'm s-sorry" eh? Awww does little Gowo not like that idea? Maybe he would prefer a catheter. No? Well if he would learn to be a good boy then maybe I would reconsider. Was that a whimper? Sobbing? C'mon Goro I haven't even touched you yet!

* * *

 

The warm, wet urine trickling down your legs, the feeling as the liquid finally leaves your pained bladder, the puddle at your feet growing steadily, the quiet moans and pants leaving your lips as your cheeks flush, the wet patch on your groin expanding quickly, the way your legs and hands tremble, the way you are extra sensitive to touch, the way you reach inside your soaked pants and grab yourself lightly, the way you sink to the floor in the puddle you created, the way your hand starts to slowly glide up and down, the way your breath starts to speed up, the way your urine acts as a lubricant, the way you speed up your slick rubbing, the way you buck into your own hand, the way your thumb pushes the tip of your urethra and your breath starts to hitch, the way quiet pants become gasps and moans get progressively louder, the way you get on your knees and pull down your pants, the way your bladder is still so full, the way urine trickles out of you as you get closer, the way you bite the hem of your shirt, the way you press your thighs together as you rub faster, the way you are so close you can feel the throbbing, the way the urine comes right before you let go, the way the spasms leave you shaking and sensitive, the way you sit back and blissfully sigh.

* * *

 


End file.
